The invention relates to an insert for an opening in a wall area of an appliance, wherein the opening is provided, in particular, for feeding a cable through it, comprising a housing socket, an assembly device provided on the housing socket with an assembly section which can be guided through the opening in the wall area of the appliance and has snap elements which engage behind an edge of the opening as well as with a pressure ring which is arranged on the housing socket at a distance from the snap elements and can be adjusted in the direction of the snap elements by means of a first advancing guide as a result of a rotary movement about the central axis.
Inserts of this type designed as cable feed-throughs are known from DE 41 28 632 C1.
The problem with these inserts is, however, that the housing socket mounted on the wall area of an appliance can come loose.
The object underlying the invention is, therefore, to improve an insert of the generic type such that a secure assembly of the housing socket is possible.